The Demigod Rebellion
by Olivian101
Summary: After everything that's happened with Kronos and Gaea, nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong. But this time, the threat isn't a Titan or the Earth, it's Percy's own kind! How can we fight them? These were our friends! And how can we get them back on the right side?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a few facts about the story. This is set about a month after Gaea is defeated, and Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank are at Camp Half-Blood, trying to get back to normal. **

Percy's POV

I had just missed another target when I saw Annabeth come back from the woods with Piper. Ever since the war with Gaea, those two have been inseparable. They walked over, laughing at something.

"Hey." Annabeth says casually, coming over to kiss my cheek. "You're really bored, aren't you?" I nod. "How'dya know?" She takes my bow and notches an arrow. "You hate archery." She lets the arrow fly. It hits the center, then she goes to put my bow on the rack and then returns. "What do you guys want to do tonight?" I ask. Annabeth shrugs and says she doesn't care.

"Are you and Jason doing anything Piper?"

"No, I don't think so. All I know is I'm tired of sitting in my cabin with my siblings."

"I know, me too." Annabeth states. "Well, if they weren't there, you'd miss them. You guys have no clue how much I miss Tyson when he's gone." Annabeth gives me a sympathetic smile. Piper looks at us strangely. "What?" We both ask. "I swear you guys have telekinesis or something." I roll my eyes. "Wanna go for a swim?" I ask.

"No, last time we did I almost drowned!"

"I'll make an air bubble."

"Is it going to explode?"

"That was one time and we were fourteen!"

"And you still haven't changed!" Over the years, we have always argued for pointless reasons. That's how we are.

"Fine. I'll go. All alone. I hope a shark doesn't eat me." Annabeth's gray eyes rolled up to the sky playfully, knowing that all sea creatures loved me. And horses, because my dad, Poseidon, created horses. Anyway, they decided to go hang out with Jason, Hazel and Frank and I went to the Lake, diving in immediately. Something was pulling me too the water today, and I'm not sure what. Maybe because the water seemed restless. The current was stronger than usual too. After swimming out about a half a mile, I see something, or someone at the bottom. I swim down, instantly recognizing my dad, Poseidon.

"Hello son! It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Hey... what brings you here?"

"Well I was visiting some of the old water spirits. Making sure there were no hard feelings or anything."

"Like Kym?" Poseidon's dark eyebrows raised. "You mean Kymopoleia?"

"Yeah." Poseidon smiled warmly, reminding me of my mother. But then his smile faded. "I'm glad I got to see you today. I've been meaning to talk to you, but you know how it is." I really didn't, but I nodded like I did and then asked why. "Well... things have been happening, son. I fear that my brother Hades may be talking to demigods, trying to form an army." What? Hades was pretty vain and ungrateful but why would he do something this drastic.

"Of coarse, we have no proof, but this could e a threat. Especially powerful demigods like yourself..." I've never seen my dad so unsure. How big of a deal was this?

"Well, I wouldn't do that. Turn on the gods, I mean. I get frustrated with certain gods, but I wouldn't set out to destroy them. No offense." I got a feeling he knew I was talking mostly about Ares. That stupid war god...

"Good. I didn't truly doubt you, but I'm afraid Zeus isn't as trusting. He may try to hide demigods somewhere for a while." He smiled faintly. "So how's you and that girl... Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah, We're good, other than her still calling me Seaweed Brain every five minutes." I smiled, just thinking about Annabeth made me happy.

"She resembles her mother very much." That was true. She was one of the smartest kids at camp. I've seen Athena before, and Annabeth looks a lot like her, blond, wavy hair and stormy gray eyes. I've noticed that a lot of demigods take after their godly parent. My mother and I don't even look related, but I could be a mirror-image of Poseidon.

"Speaking of that girl..." My dad looked up. I saw Annabeth swimming on top of the water, going up for air every few seconds. _How long have I been down here? _I send a geyser of air upwards, hitting her face and then making a bubble around her. She swims down, annoyed at me. "Seaweed Brain!" She finally noticed Poseidon and her voice changed, becoming uncharacteristically sweet. "Oh, hello Lord Poseidon." Her cheeks burned, and I laughed aloud. Poseidon cracked a smile. "Nice to see you again, Annabeth. We were just talking about you." Her gray eyes widened as she turned to me. "What did you tell him?" Hiding a smile, I tell her a fib, glancing at my dad. "I told him about you calling me Seaweed Brain. He was very offended and said he's going to piranhas in your bed tonight." Even though I didn't laugh or anything, she saw right through me. "Percy! First of all, piranhas are in the Amazon River not the ocean and second of all, I seriously _will _kill you in your sleep!" Poseidon smiled warmly. I laughed, bubbled coming out of my mouth.

"Well, I'd better go. Don't want Zeus to have a fit. I'll try to talk to you soon son." And with that, Poseidon was gone with a flurry of bubbles.

"We'd better go too, you've been out here for about two hours." Wow. Time flys, I guess.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guess like it so far and I'll try to update ASAP. If you have any ideas, questions, or comments, leave me a review and I'll get back to you. ;) Love you all!**

**-Olivian101**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

After the extremely embarrassing run-in with Percy's dad, we swam back to shore. I looked back at Percy, who was completely dry. I looked down and so was I. Percy smiled.

"Wow." I exclaimed,

"What?" He asked, his sea-green eyes looked straight into mine.

"You're not completely useless." I grinned. He shot me a playful look. "I would say the same thing about you, but I'd be lying." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm. We walked back to camp, his arm casually around me. His excuse? "I lost feeling in it when you hit me so hard!"

I hear singing as we approach the camp. The campfire roared with excitement. We joined in, sitting next to Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank. Piper smiled over at me. I put my arm over her shoulders, giving her a sideways hug. Hazel smiles over at me too, and I return it. I like Hazel, I really do, but ever since Sparta, Piper and I have become much closer. I sing along to the song, even though lyrics made absolutely no sense.

_I've got a..._

_Bear in a pocket and a beaver in my wallet, and pepperoni in my tea! _

_I've got a cab on my roof, someone called me a doof, so I punched them one two three!_

_I sat on so roses, licked a apartment, smashed a guitar and drank my pepperoni tea!_

I've been singing this song for years, and I still don't understand it at all. Strangely, this is still my favorite camp song.

We sang a few more, and Mr. D looked like he wanted to scream. And then he did. "Alright! Enough! Go back to your cabins now!"

As everyone was walking back, I called my brother Malcolm to me. "Hey, when the patrol harpies come to check our cabin, tell them I'm at the bathroom, kay?" He nodded, knowing very much where I'm actually going to be. After they checked everyone's cabin, I leave the bathroom, about to slip in to Percy's cabin when a patrol harpy stopped me. I told them I was coming back from the bathroom, pointing. The harpy looked in the direction I pointed. I slipped in Percy's door, shutting it behind me silently. I send a signal to Percy to hush up until the harpy flew away. I nodded when it flew somewhere else.

"Thought you'd never get here, Wise Girl." He scoots over in his bed so I could lay down with him. After we were both settled, we started talking about our futures.

"So what's the game plan after college?" I've been dreading this question, so I didn't answer right away...

"Annabeth?" I gulped. "Annabeth, you don't think I'd ditch you for some Roman girl, do you?"

"I-I don't know! Can you blame me for having doubts?"

"Yes, because you should know by now that you're the only one for me. I'll be by your side until my last breath. I love you and only you." He sounded so reassuring. I knew he had meant every word too. It did seem a little ridiculous now to think he'd fall in love with someone else. I give him a hug, burying my face in his chest. His arms went around my waist. And then we kissed. And kissed. And kissed until the sun was about to come up. "What time is it?" I asked, looking at the faint light coming through the window. "Uh, I think it's about 5:30." I curse and look out the door. The coast was clear. After giving my boyfriend a quick goodbye kiss I sneak back to my own cabin.

Piper's POV

* * *

After Breakfast, Annabeth, Percy, Jason and I decided to do something together. Leo, and Calypso had originally wanted to go with us, but after we decided to go on a Pegasus ride Calypso said no, the ride on Festus back to Camp Half-Blood had been to much for her.

So now we were in the stables, Percy saying something to the horses. "You can really understand them?" I ask him, puzzled. He nods. "Blackjack just said, 'Hey boss, what's with all da new people? You gots any sugar cubes?'" He translated, giving the black pegasus a sugar cube out of his pocket. Blackjack seemed satisfied.

"How's your arrow wound feeling?" Percy asked. He waited a minute, I guess Blackjack was responding. "Think you're good enough to fly?" Blackjack stood up on two legs, then fell down gracefully. Percy opened Blackjack's stable door and the next one, which belonged to a cream-colored pegasus. I petted the muzzle of the cream-colored one. "Aww, hey, what's your name little guy?" I asked the pegasus, but Percy answered. "She says that her name is Aramina and that's she's a girl and not at all that little." I giggle softly. Were all horses this charming? Jason rubbed Aramina's neck, making her nicker softly. Percy gets on Blackjack, then helps Annabeth up. Jason does the same for me. We take flight, and I cling to Jason, not looking down. He looks back at me. "Calm down, Pipes, if we fall I'll catch you. Literally. You know I can." I smirk at him. He turns back, wind flowing through his blond hair. I look over at Annabeth, who was laughing and looking at everything, loving the view. She looks at me, after tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. She winks at me, then faces the wind so her hair wouldn't be in her face. She rest her head on Percy's shoulder. I loved how in love they were. When they look at each other, even when they're bickering, you can tell they mean the world to each other. And they have fought by each others side in two wars, so they should be close and they are, I've never seen that kind of bond before. And I want that for me and Jason. Yes, we care and love each other, but Percy and Annabeth seem to read each others minds. Maybe me and Jason should go to Tartarus, it might make us that close. Kidding, kidding, Annabeth has told me how bad it was. I can't imagine how they survived. When the sky started to darken we went back to camp for dinner.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got busy, blah blah blah... Anywho... I hope you guys enjoyed and review because I love to hear what you guys think and your ideas. If you guys have any idead about any of my stories, don't be shy! I love hearing your ideas and I usually try to use people's ideas, unless you ask me to turn a character into a purple elephant or something! Lol, love you all!**

**-Olivian101**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

After breakfast, I noticed that Annabeth wasn't there. I sneak back to the Athena cabin, and there she was, still asleep other bed. I summon water from my fountain a few cabins down and pour it on her head. She awakens, screaming. She sees me laughing and hits me on the arm.

"Ow, that actually hurt!" I protest in between laughs. She shoots me a very annoyed look. I decide to dry her off and the water flowed off her clothes. "Thank you." She said, not really meaning it.

"You know you missed breakfast, right?" She pulled her hair back from her face, then replied. "No I didn't. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a few disturbing dreams." I sat beside her on her bed, pulling her close. "What happened?"

Annabeth inhaled slowly. "Well, I saw the first god, you know, Chaos?" I nodded. "I saw him, whispering to demigods, making them turn on each other. I saw Grover, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and, and... you."

This dream was shocking, considering most dreams that demigods have are something that actually happened or happening.

"I'm not finished. I went after you, and we talked. You said 'You betrayed me, Annabeth. That's why I'm doing this. I don't love you anymore." Annabeth closed her eyes. What dream-me said obviously hurt her.

"I think that was just a crazy dream. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." Annabeth cracked a smile. "But what if it was real?"

To be honest, her dream kind of scared me too. If Chaos was plotting something, I doubt we could defeat him. But then again, I had said that with Kronos and Gaea, but we made it through.

"It wasn't. I would never stop loving you, Grover, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel would never betray anyone. All of this is just crazy." Annabeth just sighed. She wanted to change the subject.

"Well we should probably get back to the activities." Annabeth nodded. "You can go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." She grabbed a red brush off a dresser, brushing her mane of blonde curls. "Nah, it won't kill me to wait a few more minutes."

Frustrated, Annabeth ditched the brush and just put her hair back in a ponytail. She walked to the bathroom in the corner of the cabin and came out in a jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. A black and silver laced tank top showed at the bottom of her shirt. "Alright, let's go." And we left, just in time for my favorite activity, sword-fighting.

A few hours later,

* * *

Jason's POV:

"Today's Friday, right?" Piper nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"On Fridays at dinner we get to sit where we want." Piper smiled, sitting down at a table that was sort of far away from the rest. Percy and Annabeth came, sitting across from me and Piper. After a few minutes, Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Hazel joined us. We waved Nico and Will over as well. Once we all had our food, Hazel said that she and Frank had some news.

"We're going back to Camp Jupiter." Nico's face dropped. "We're leaving in a week though." Frank stated. "When are you going to come to build the thingies to honor the minor gods and goddesses?" I sat there for a moment thinking. "I guess after I'm done doing the ones here. I'm just going to relax and enjoy not having some crazy goddess trying to destroy the world. Beautifully worded, by the way Hazel."

Annabeth looked away. Piper caught her look and asked her what was wrong. "Just a bad dream." Annabeth told us about her dream. Everyone looked concerned, but we all knew we wouldn't betray each other, no matter what.

Percy got that mischievous look on his face that I knew oh so well. "Even if Jason stepped out of line, I'd knock him back into his place."

"Oh, you wish, Sea Boy!"

"Whatever you say, Sky Scum!" We both laughed. We've been joking like this for ages. There was a silence for a moment, a comfortable one, until Leo had to break it up. "Truth or dare, anyone?" **(AN: I realize how cliche this sounds, but I thought that it would be fun!) **

There was a series of "Yeah, sure.","Eh, I'll play.", and one "Oh yeah baby!" That was Leo, of coarse.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Leo asked. "Truth. And just for future reference, I'm not kissing anyone else's boyfriend."

"Fine, you're no fun. But is it true that you were there when that Luke guy went off the grid?" Annabeth sighed, obviously uncomfortable. Percy looked defensive all of a sudden. "Yes, that's true. No further discussion is advised." Leo nodded. Annabeth looked around, searching for someone. "Piper, truth or dare?" Piper thought then said truth. Leo groaned. "Oh come on people! Truth is boring! Live a little!"

"Said the one who died and came back to life." Percy smirked. Leo smirked. "Not bad, Jackson."

"Fine, I pick dare." Annabeth smiled faintly. I got a feeling Percy had whispered her a good dare. "I dare you to go up to the Ares table, stand up on it, shout 'EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!' And then start mooing like crazy." Definitely a Percy dare. Everyone laughed as Piper went up to do her dare. She stood right in front of Clarisse.

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Everyone laughed so hard we practically fell over each other.

"Moo! Moo! MOOOOOOOOO!" Annabeth fell over laughing into Percy's lap, then he fell, his chest on her back.

"I approve that message!" Piper screamed, climbing off the table. Clarisse looked as if she wanted to kill all of us. "Nice job, Pipes." I say, kissing her temple. She looked back, giggling uncontrollably. "I didn't know you had it in you, McLean." Leo stated.

"I'll get you back, Annabeth!"

"Actually, that was Percy's idea!"

"Then I'm coming after you! Truth or dare, Percy?"

"Truth!" After another speech from Leo, his truth was hesitantly changed into a dare. "I dare you to go squish this banana on Clarisse's head!" Percy's eyes went wide. "Clarisse?" Piper nodded. "La Rue?" Piper nodded again. "Do you realize how miserable she'll make me?" Piper laughed. "That's the point!"

"Just make some more toilets explode, Percy." Annabeth stated. Percy shot her a look. "How many toilets have you made explode?" I asked, remembering the day on the Argo two. "Two or three. And a water fountain."

Piper threw a banana at him. "Go!" She ordered. Hastily, he got up, quietly behind Clarisse, smashing the fruit on her head and just as she turned to hit him, he took off. Straight into the lake, where he knew he'd be safe from Clarisse. She tried to catch him, but he was gone. "You have to come up for air sometime!" She screamed. "He doesn't, does he?" I ask. Annabeth shook her head no. "And he can stand water pressure way better than an average human. He's gone to the very bottom of the ocean, actually."

"Alright, now that Percy's out, who wants to be the dare-giver person? I suggest Hazel." Hazel stuck her tongue out at Leo.

**Hey guys! I'm having a bit of a dilemma for the next chapter, so I decided to let you guys decide! Either they can continue with the Truth Or Dare game or they can find something... I don't want to reveal to much, because that just takes the fun out of everything! Or they can do something that do something that you want them to do! If guys have ideas, I'm open to suggestions! Cuz I love you guys! :D I'm not trying to beg for reviews or anything, but if you can leave me a review, please do! Please, please, I'll do anything! Just kidding, but seriously, I have zero reviews right now and it made me sad for an average of 3.2 seconds. (I'm a pretty happy person if guys can't tell ;D)  
**

**-Olivian101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, a quick author's note before the story starts. First, I want to thank MarcoSanJoquin for my first review on this story! :) I liked your ideas as well. You seriously rock. I also want to thank everyone for favorited my story! When I got the email that Someone not important favorited my story I swear my mind was blown! Cool name, by the way!;)**

* * *

Percy's POV:

After a few more crazy dares we decided to just go to bed. I still felt like laughing because Leo had went up to Mr. D and declared his love. The wine god smugly stated that if Leo needed mental help, there was always some other way. After that, we stopped playing. After I had walked Annabeth to her cabin and gave her a goodnight kiss, I headed to my own cabin and fell asleep.

A scream pierced the night air. I was instantly up and ran outside, along with a ton of other campers. Everyone was trying to talk above each other to make across their point or fear. The scream had seemed masculine, so I assumed we were looking for a boy. "Does anyone know who's missing?" Chiron wailed above the chaos. "Mitchell is gone!" Some one screamed. "I'm ensuing a search party. Ten or nine people at most."

Me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Nico, and Rachel ended up searching the woods, where some other campers thought they heard the scream. Annabeth's hand refused to move anywhere but her dagger, her alert gray eyes scanning everywhere. We weren't even 5 yards away from the camp when we found something. This whole situation was something out of a horror movie. Especially when Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin's body lay on the forest floor, unmoving.

"Is he dead, Nico?" Nico's slim face was grim. He nodded. "Are you sure?" Hazel asked gently, not wanting to upset Nico, but he was never upset when Hazel was around. Piper looked like she had lost her best friend. I didn't blame her. After all, this was her half-brother. Jason put a protective arm around Piper and her face buried into Jason's chest. Even Clarisse was silent. Rachel and Frank just looked dazed. Annabeth didn't seem affected at all. She probably had expected a scene like this. She looked over at me, the start of a silent conversation.

_Should we tell someone to go get Chiron or carry the body back to camp?_

_Chiron would know what to do._

"I know we're all grieving right now, but that won't help anything. I say one of us goes to go get Chiron. He'll take over from there." Everyone agreed, nodding their heads. Clarisse volunteered to go, leaving eight silent teenagers sitting in the woods, watching the dead boy. Actually, seven silent teenagers, Annabeth was examining the wound on Mitchell's body, muttering to herself. Something about a dark force. The sound of hooves pounding against the ground faintly rang, getting louder every second until Chiron appeared. His wise eyes fell once he saw Mitchell.

"Did you see anyone here, someone who could've done this?" Clarisse took it upon herself to answer. "No, but when we do find that jerk, I'll personally beat him to a pulp! And then knock him so hard he forgets he was ever beaten by me!" She could've gone on and on, but Chiron stopped her. "That's not going to help us right now." Clarisse scoffed, earning a stern look from Chiron.

He instructed that we take the body to the room next to the infirmary, where we would have a proper funeral and remembrance of Mitchell. Piper couldn't hold her tears anymore. She sniffed quietly, ashamed. Annabeth gave her a knowing hug. I was actually surprised at the gesture, because Annabeth was definitely not the touchy-feely type. Neither was Piper, but she seemed the tiniest bit calmer afterwards.

I smiled faintly, glancing at Annabeth. Her knuckles were white from clutching the dagger. I think the encounter disturbed her more than she was willing to admit. After Mitchell's body was taken care of, Chiron announced that there will be a meeting to figure out what's going on. We nodding grimly and separated to our cabins, dreading the sleepless night that was sure to come.

Annabeth didn't wait for me to walk her to her cabin like I usually did. She just went. Knowing her, her dagger was probably in her hand under the pillow while she was asleep.

Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin rushed up to Piper, asking her tons of questions. She had barely broke the news when a series of girly shrieks and cries started. Piper looked at the ground sadly and just walked past some of her sisters, who had mascara running down their faces.

I was so fed up with people dying. I mean, we lost so many good demigods in the war, and now someone was killing random demigods? How messed up can you be?

**Thanks for reading guys! Really appreciate it! I know this chapter wasn't as good as it could've been, but I tried. I in one of those I-just-don't-care moods. Come on, you know we all got em! Anyway, the only reason this chapter happened is because I love you guys! :)**

**-Olivian101**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's POV

The next day, After Mitchell's funeral, Chiron held the meeting, as promised.

"Does anyone have any proof or evidence of who or what could've this?"

As usual, Annabeth was the first to speak up. "I examined the wound on his body. It looked different than a regular wound would. The edges of the skin were black, but it wasn't poison or a burn, it was like a dark force. Maybe a titan?" Chiron shook his head.

"The gods have ensured the security of the titans bonds."

"I saw my dad a while ago when I went for a swim. He mentioned something about he feared his brother might have been talking to demigods to form an army or something. He changed the subject pretty quick after that." Chiron asked, exasperated, and asked why Percy hadn't said anything before now. The son of Poseidon just shrugged and stated that his father had also said that they had found no proof or anything.

"Anyway, I highly doubt that Hades would try to overthrow Olympus, it's against Ancient Laws."

"But then again, he did break that oath twice with Bianca and Nico." I pointed out. "So did Poseidon and my dad so that one wasn't too big of a deal." Jason stated.

"Ancient laws are cursed, Originally the War with Gaea was supposed to be held thousands of years from now, but since the Ancient Laws were broken, it was reversed to last month."

"So if some of the kids from the Big Three weren't born, the war wouldn't have until thousands of years later?" Chiron nodded to Percy. "That's correct. But everything happens for a reason, I suppose."

The meeting dragged on for another hour, but we had accomplished absolutely nothing. That night, the Aphrodite cabin was unusually quiet. The girls quietly took off their makeup, not caring to gossip like they usually did. The guys sat quietly, on their phones, but not bothering to laugh and show each other memes. I sigh in my head and lay down, turning the other way so no one would bother me.

_A few hours later... _

A terrified scream rang out against the quiet night. Why does this keep happening? I was up in an instant, looking around to see if anyone was missing. Drew's bubblegum pink bed was empty, the sheets strewn again the bed and the floor. Once again our group formed, searching for Drew. My heart pounded, praying to my mother that Drew would be found safely. She wasn't. Much like Mitchell, she was found in the woods, obviously placed. The person or thing that did this wanted us to find the bodies. Once again, the wound was black around the edges, so whoever was the culprit, he used the same thing as before.

Jason's hands went around my waist, a sad attempt to comfort me. I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Annabeth shot me a look, trying to silently communicate with me. I looked away, trying to hide how saddened I was. Sure, Drew could be a royal pain, but this was my own flesh and blood. Well, half at least.

Just as before, we had a funeral the next day after a sleepless night, and another pointless meeting that just left us baffled. Was this going to become a regular thing? What if I were next? I mean, both people had been from the Aphrodite cabin. Was this revenge on Aphrodite for something? Maybe it was Hephaestus, for cheating on him. But that made no sense he never left his workshop. And, he wasn't that bad of a guy. Maybe Ares?Him and Aphrodite were dating... But his aura is so powerful it probably would have woken someone up. And what about the blacken wounds? Ugh, this is just too confusing! There was Hades, but at the second meeting, we had ruled him out. In fact, we had ruled out all gods, because there was no good reason for them to be angry. Jason had kept his promise, making shrines for every god and goddess. There were still in the making, but they were going to be built. Maybe there was an obvious answer that was right under my nose, but I didn't see because I was so tired. I need a nap... I hadn't slept a full night's sleep in two days now.

* * *

**Okay, I know that chapter sucked, but I've had my hands full. I've been trying to be there for my boyfriend through a hard time. (His house caught fire, and it was baaaad. No one was hurt, thank god!) Or gods, as Percy Jackson would say. Maybe. I don't know. Anywho... any suggestions for the story? Love hearing what you guys think! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and will in the future. It really helps, guys! :D **

**Random Question: Who's your favorite PJO or HOO character? I'll try to put them in the story!**

**-Olivian101**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Long time no see...

Anyway, so I would like to apologize and stuff for not updating, but my life went crazy and I just couldn't...

I'm happy to continue writing this story, but I want to know if anyone cares anymore... Lol

Can you guys just let me know? Review, PM, whatever floats your boat. Until next time! I love you guys!

-Olivian101


End file.
